Chapter 85
September 3rd: Part 1 (9月3日(1), Kugatsu Mikka (1)) is the 85th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis After receiving a 100 million loan for his Hunter License, Gon, Killua, and Leorio decide to purchase a catalog to the Southernpiece Auction. Known as the most famous of auctions, there is a 12 million entrance fee. Only by purchasing the catalog will you be able to see what's up for auction. The auction is held from the 6th to the 10th of September. After buying the catalog they are given a ticket that allows 5 people to access the auction and to come and go as they please. Looking up Greed Island in the catalog, they learn that only 100 copies have ever been sold and there's no precise information on the contents of the game. Before purchasing the item, there are 3 steps to check its authenticity. The first being checking the manufacturer code. The next is checking the registration sale of the game. The first and second are done by the company itself. The final step is for you to look at the object yourself. When playing the game, there is a number of risks and rules such as real death being possible, the possibility of you being made unable to leave, and the company isn't held responsible for any injuries you receive. This game was meant for hunters and there is an unlimited number of players. A JoyStation Console is needed to play the game, and start-up is activated using "Ren". On the 6th, 7th, and 8th only one game will be sold each day, but starting the 9th and 10th, two will be sold a day. Still, needing to make enough money, they decide to post a 15 million reward on an announcement site for any information on the Phantom Troupe. Trying to find ways to weed out the false information from what's true, they decide to look for the words, "I saw the Phantom Troupe in Yorknew City". Knowing the Troupe is hiding somewhere in the city, they decide to return to the hotel. Entering a tag bid market, Leorio explains that you write a price on a sheet of paper and if you have the highest bid by noon, you win the item. Due to many people bringing objects from home, it's more of a flea-market than an auction. Gon notices a knife and wants to buy it. Killua, realizing that it's a special knife has Leorio haggle the price down and buy it early. The knife was, in fact, one of the few Ben's knives created by Benny Delon, a serial killer who worked as a blacksmith. Each one was made for each person he killed. Engraving them each with a number from 1 to 288, he sold them in his shops as normal knives. While in jail and gaining numerous fans, he stated: "Each of my victims' screams and facial expressions inspired my work." This particular Ben's knife can be sold at around 5 million. When asked how he knew, Gon says he felt something strange and used "Gyo" and noticed a small aura. After seeing it for himself, Killua thinks this will be a great way to find rare items and get them for little to nothing. Since Leorio can't use Gyo, he'll sort the information about the Phantom Troupe. Killua and Gon begin what they call operation, "Fingers in the Nen." Milluki is then seen buying a catalog. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_85 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 10 Category:Yorknew City arc